The aim is to investigate various evoked potential correlates of neurologically normal, and neurologically impaired individuals who exhibit Central Nervous System (CNS) dysfunction as a result of neoplasms and metabolic disorders. A combined evoked potential paradigm is used, capitalizing on short and long latency auditory, somatosensory and visual evoked potentials.